Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 10
Issue 10 is the eleventh actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. The story takes a break from the overarching plot of previous issues to give a bit of character focus on Billy. Synopsis As someone who tends to shy away from conflict and confrontation, Billy feels like the least likely candidate to protect Earth. When he first receives his Power Coin, he’s constantly afraid of not being prepared, and it’ll take a carefully strategized battle and the support of his friends to feel like a true member of the team.Comixology Plot The issue opens with The Rangers battling a plant monster near the Lincoln Reflection Pool in Washington D.C. as narration about heroism and the questions of what makes a hero from is seen. The Rangers struggle to defeat it as it has regeneration abilities and they get knocked into the pool, but the Blue Ranger thinks he sees a power source in its chest. The Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger hold back the monster for an opening by using their blasters so the Blue Ranger can get a clear shot. Billy hesitates and struggles to take the shot as he is scared. The Pink Ranger destroys the monster instead with her arrows and the Red Ranger congratulates everyone on a job well done. Billy sulks and apologizes for not taking the shot, but Kimberly is okay with it and tries to cheer him up, as the monster kinda freaked her out too. Billy still sulks about it as he feels like a coward. The narration is revealed to be Billy reading a book in his room on the narrative theory of The Hero's Journey called "The Hero's Quest". He finishes his reading and tries to be "heroic" like the book says by morphing, he then de-morphs and sighs as he does not have the confidence he thought he would when looking into the mirror. As Billy heads off for school, he overhears some girls at a cafe talking about the Power Rangers and how they must be the bravest people ever. This upsets Billy and he sighs as he walks past them. At lunchtime, Billy is reading the stages of the Hero's Journey as Trini comes by to sit with him. She asks about the book he is reading and he says it is about change. As soon as a test of a siren goes off, Billy gets startled and Trini tells him to calm down as it is not an emergency. Trini seems concerned for Billy but he reassures her he is fine. The narration goes through the steps of the Hero's Journey as The Blue Ranger shoots at some Putty Patrollers as a giant horned pig monster is rampaging through a city. He defeats the Putties and takes the energy core of a "trans-dimensional power siphon" to somewhere safe to detonate while fending off more Putties. He only has thirty seconds before the core detonates and molds some Putties into a slingshot to shoot the canister at the giant pig monster. Just as it is about to catch the canister, the Blue Ranger fires his blaster and detonates the core, destroying the monster. The crowd cheers as the day is saved, only to reveal it was a holographic training program in the Command Center. Alpha 5 congratulates Billy as that was his best run yet through the simulator. Billy appreciates the compliment, but wants to take a shower and then maybe run through the simulator again to see if he can do better. Zack asks Alpha how many times Billy has run through the simulator with Alpha replying that each simulation was fixed on taking an impossible shot but with differing scenarios and that was his sixty fourth time. Concerned for his friend, Zack goes in to check on Billy. He sees Billy tinkering with his Morpher, in the hopes of doing some modifications that could prove useful to the entire team. He sees Billy's book and knows of it from his creative writing class, about how it is some kind of formula of narrative writing. Billy says it is supposed to be a formula. Zack asks Billy what is wrong and Billy says that everything seems hard for him right now. He wants to aspire to be better like the superhero he was chosen to be and be special enough to be worthy of that right, to be the hero of his own story, but he feels he doesn't live up to that. Billy says he followed the book's formula to the letter and it should have changed him as a person, but he doesn't feel any different and is afraid enough that he feels the need to stay morphed even in his clothes. Zack says that a book should not determine who Billy is as a person and a Power Ranger who is afraid is a smart one. Zack admits they all feel scared at times and it is not shameful to have feelings like that, it is better to embrace them then to bottle them up inside. Zack then encourages Billy, if he needs to stay morphed, he can and none of his teammates will judge him for it and someday he won't have that fear. Until then, his friends are there for him both as Rangers and as moral support. Zack then tells Billy that real life does not have a narrative formula like The Hero's Journey, it just happens. Billy contemplates this as Zack leaves. Billy meets at the school library with the others and shows them his latest invention, the Wrist Communicators, which can extend teleportation range so they can go anywhere and allows them to communicate from any range. Kimberly and Jason are impressed and all of them show gratitude for his hard work on this. The bell rings and as they head to their classes, Billy returns the book to the shelf, reminding himself that "not everything follows a formula" and walks off to class. The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk and Skull Bulk and Skull are in the parking lot eating their ice cream (it is implied they are playing hooky as it is a Wednesday, with Skull too dumb to realize that school is today). Rita Repulsa appears and scares them, who then tells the bumbling duo that she has found "two cool dudes" and wishes to pay "tribute" to those cooler than the Power Rangers. She summons a two-headed monster called Double Disastron for them to use in their "pranks" and gives them a "Catastrophe Coupe" to control the beast. She claims that with their passion for being cool, they can outshine the Rangers as "heroes". She does slip up on the ruse a bit by stating she wants the Rangers destroyed, though Bulk and Skull don't notice. Bulk and Skull get excited and think they finally found someone that understands them as Rita takes her leave with a wicked grin on her face. Covers BOOM-PowerRangers-010-A-Main.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-morphin-billy.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-10-derekcharm.jpg|Derek Charm boom-actionfigure-ritarepulsa.jpg|Action figure variant Telmos Santos boom-villain-tenga.jpg|Villain variant Xermanico Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The first issue in which Tommy Oliver does not appear in any capacity. Category:Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)